


My Sweetheart’s Piano

by BOKUTOloml



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOKUTOloml/pseuds/BOKUTOloml
Summary: It’s summer vacation. And 17 year old Nishinoya tends to have arguments with his parents ever since he came out as bisexual. He always goes on a walk to calm himself. Passing by one house, Nishinoya hears the sound of a piano being played gracefully, which puts him at ease. Ever since that day, Nishinoya always goes for a walk to hear the sounds of a piano playing by a stranger.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 7





	1. One: Miserable Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place on the summer before Nishinoya becomes a third year in high school (JPN). Events about characters meeting each other differ from the canon story.

“Mom, dad, I have something to tell you.” Nishinoya suddenly spoke, breaking the silence from the dinner table.

Usually, Nishinoya would be talking a lot about how his day has gone. But today he was keeping something to himself.

The silence coming from him gave it away to his parents, which worried them. Just what could make their energetic son stay so still and silent?

“What is it, Yuu?” Nishinoya’s mother asked as she put down her spoon and focused on her son only. Her husband only continued calmly eating.

Nishinoya gulped.

 _“Can I really come out to them? What if they hate me? Is this a bad idea?”_ Nishinoya’s thoughts ran through spirals. 

Nishinoya took a deep breath and gained his confidence back. He had already kept this secret ever since eighth grade. It was finally time to come out.

“Mom, dad, I’m bisexual.” Nishinoya confessed. 

Nishinoya’s father dropped the spoon filled with food. 

Nishinoya took a good look at his parents. Their reactions frightened him.

His mother’s face was pale as her eyes were widened. Anyone can tell that she was in deep shock. 

On the other hand, Nishinoya’s father was filled with rage and disgust. It made Nishinoya’s heart break. 

“Yuu, come on. Surely, you’re playing one of those pranks of yours. There’s no way you can like a boy right?” Nishinoya’s mother asked as her voice quivered. 

“Mom, I’m being serious. I’m bisexual. I like boys as much as I like girls.” Nishinoya responded. 

“Are you fucking serious? That’s disgusting!” Nishinoya’s father slammed his fist against the table, making Nishinoya and his mother jump. 

“It’s not disgusting! It’s how I was born!” Nishinoya stood up from his seat, talking back to his father with a defensive tone. 

“You were born to only like females! And that’s how it should stay as!” Nishinoya’s father practically yelled. 

“Well it’s too bad that I also like boys!” Nishinoya yelled back. 

“Why you little-” Nishinoya’s father grunted as he stood up, but eventually being stopped by his wife laying her hand on his chest. 

“Come on, Yuu. Maybe you’re confused by looking at your other friends.” Nishinoya’s mother said with a small laugh. 

“Are you kidding me? You think Hinata and Kageyama made me think like this? Their relationship has nothing to do with my sexuality. I’ve always known ever since eighth grade!” Nishinoya argued as tears threatened to fall.

Nishinoya couldn’t help it anymore and let the tears stream down his cheeks. His eyes began to puff along with his nose becoming red. 

Nishinoya felt betrayed that his parents felt this way. Weren’t parents supposed to support their children? Love them for no matter who they are? 

“Forget it. You guys already heard what I needed to say. I’ll be heading to my room now.” Nishinoya said as he wiped his eyes and practically ran to his room, locking the door behind him. 

Nishinoya didn’t even bother brushing his teeth that night. All he wanted to do is cover himself with the blanket and cry himself to sleep as he laid on his side. 

Nishinoya hoped for the next day will be better. Maybe. Just maybe, his parents would have cleared their homophobic thoughts and accept Nishinoya for who he is. 

Nishinoya’s eyelids started feeling heavy. He closed his eyes as one last teardrop fell onto his blanket. 

The less that Nishinoya thought about what happened during dinner, the more calmer he felt. 

Finally, Nishinoya put his memories to rest and let a dream take over. 

Tomorrow is a new day and it’s only up to him to decide how he will spend it. 

— 

The bright sunlight radiating through the window woke Nishinoya up, making him realize something as soon as he was fully awake. 

His mouth felt awfully gross. 

Nishinoya cringed at the feeling and went straight to the bathroom after changing his clothes to a casual fit. 

Thankfully, the bathroom was right in front of Nishinoya’s room, which meant he didn’t need to make contact with anyone else right now. 

Nishinoya quickly entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him, locking it, as if someone was following him. 

Nishinoya looked at his reflection and realized just how red and puffy his eyes were from last night. 

He let out a deep sigh and took out his toothbrush and spread the toothpaste onto it. Nishinoya thought of the outcomes that might happen during breakfast as he brushed his teeth. 

Perhaps he’d have a small talk with his parents. They’ll ask for forgiveness and give their acceptance. Or maybe they’d still be disappointed and disgusted with him. 

Nishinoya splashed water onto his face. His thoughts were cleared. The only way he’d know what happens is if he goes to the kitchen. 

Walking into the kitchen, Nishinoya realized how there was only one plate that was served on the table. 

Nishinoya’s parents never ate without someone missing in the table. Maybe they just started serving the food? Nishinoya quietly sat down at the table. 

“Well? What are you waiting for? Start eating. We already ate.” Nishinoya’s father said in a harsh tone.

Nishinoya quietly put the scrambled eggs into his mouth. It was cold. He didn’t even need to taste the rest of the food to know the temperature. 

Nishinoya silently finished his breakfast and stood up from the table. 

”Well thanks for the perfectly served meal. I’ll be leaving now.” Noya walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the front door. 

”You brat! Get your ass back over here and put your plate away!” 

Nishinoya heard his father yell behind him.

”Oh yeah? Maybe I will when you start dressing yourself without your wife helping you!” Nishinoya yelled back as he slammed the door. 

Now what? Nishinoya was out of the house but where could he go? There was no other choice than to walk straight forward and see where it leads him to. 

Nishinoya reached into his pocket and realized that he brought only his phone but no headphones. 

_“Great. Just what I need right now. Complete boredom.”_ Nishinoya thought to himself as he kept walking forward, ignoring the concerned look that people were giving him. 

Nishinoya hoped for his mind to be cleared but all he could think about was how badly he had disappointed his parents. He fought the urge to let a single tear drop fall. 


	2. Cool Piano Player

Fighting back tears in public was hard to do. If you cried in public, everyone turn to look back at you. The last thing you’d want is pity from strangers or strangers laughing at you. 

Things would’ve been easier if Nishinoya’s parents just weren’t homophobic. 

Nishinoya had started to get tired of walking and spotted a bench in front of him. 

The small boy sat down and took a deep breath. He grabbed his phone from his pockets to check the time. He had been walking for an hour already. 

Nishinoya already knew how it would be like when he came back home. He already knew that his father was going to start an argument for whatever Nishinoya does.

”This is so unfair.” Nishinoya whispered to himself. He looked up at the sky, there was a single crow, it looked smaller than normal crows, standing alone on the cables up high. 

A piano started playing. It caught Nishinoya off guard. Looking forward onto a house in front of him, Nishinoya can tell that it came from the only window that was open. 

The piano sounded beautiful. It cleared the frustrating thoughts that were flying through Nishinoya’s mind. Honestly, it was kind of silly that a stranger could help Nishinoya calm down. 

Surely, the person playing the piano must be as beautiful as the piano? Perhaps it was a girl with long black hair, or maybe a boy with short wavy hair that covered his eyes a bit. 

The calming piano music fit right in with the neighborhood right now. There were some people hanging out with each other and having a good time. 

Right then, a gust of wind appeared. The wind mostly affected the pianist as he heard a deep but soothing voice say “Ah!” 

Nishinoya could tell that the wind blew off the music sheets. The pianist didn’t even seem to realize that one of the sheets has flown out of the window.

The sheet landed right in front of Nishinoya’s shoes. Yuu quickly picked it up and was about to call out the pianist but then realized that he was already starting to shut the window. He must’ve been panicked. 

Nishinoya was able to see how the man looked like. He wasn’t as how Nishinoya imagined him to be. In fact, he looked very cool. 

The pianist had his long hair put back with a headband. He looked like he was very fit. Other people might’ve find his presence scary but he looked super cool in Nishinoya’s eyes. 

Nishinoya stood up and was about to head towards the house to returning the music sheet when he suddenly received a call. 

Picking up his phone, Nishinoya realized that his mother was calling. He really didn’t want to answer the call but he didn’t want to cause any more trouble for the day. 

“Yes, mom?” Nishinoya said through the phone. Meanwhile, he rolled up the paper and started to walk in the direction of his house. 

”Yuu, dear, please come back home now. Your dad has already left to run some errands so you wont be running in with him. I also want to talk to you about something. Is that alright?” Nishinoya’s mother asked with her usual sweet voice. 

”Yeah. I’ll be there in like half an hour.” Nishinoya responded and then hung up. 

Nishinoya started jogging back home. He made sure to not crumble the music sheet in his hand.

After jogging for about half an hour, Nishinoya finally arrived home. Just like his mother had told him, his father wasn’t home. He could tell because his car was missing. 

Nishinoya opened the door and walked to the living room, not forgetting to take off his dirty shoes. 

Upon entering the living room, with the rolled up music sheet still in his hand, Nishinoya found his mom sitting on the couch, taking a sip of her tea.

”Mom? I’m home.” Nishinoya greeted his mom, who looked up at him with a small smile. 

“Welcome home, now, sit down next to me. I want to talk to you about what you said last night.” Nishinoya’s mother said as she pat the spot next to her on the couch. 

Nishinoya did as she said. He sat down next to his mother, placing his hands on his lap in front of him. 

”What about last night?” Nishinoya asked. He met his mother’s eyes and noticed that they were as calming as ever. 

”Listen, Yuu. I understand how hard it was for you to come out last night. I’m sorry for saying hurtful things to you. I’m sure your father means well too.” Nishinoya’s mother said as she set down her teacup onto the coffee table. 

”Look, mom. I forgive you. But I don’t forgive my dad. If he truly meant well then he would stop being a coward and personally asked for forgiveness.” Nishinoya responded. He noticed that his mother was getting bothered by his comment. 

”Don’t talk about your father like that.” Nishinoya’s mother said with an upsetting voice. 

”What? You’ll defend him but you stay silent when it comes to me?” Nishinoya asked in an annoyed tone. His mother stayed silent, not knowing what to say. 

”As in mattel of fact, are you sure you even want to be forgiven if you can’t even stand up for your own son?” Nishinoya asked before leaving the living room. 

Nishinoya’s days were just getting more frustrating every day. He wondered if it’ll get better or worse. 

Nishinoya headed towards his room. He didn’t feel like spending any time with his family for the rest of day.

After all, he needed to figure out how he will return this music sheet to the pianist with no trouble at all. 

But first, Nishinoya decided to just take a nap. Not before he placed the music sheet on the table beside his bed. 

— 

When Nishinoya woke up, he found his dad looking through the music sheet. Nishinoya panicked and tried to grab it from his hand but his father only dodged it. 

”What? Are you interested in shit like this now?” Nishinoya’s father asked with a disgusted look in his face. 

”It’s not even mine.” Nishinoya responded, shooting a glare back at him. Nishinoya’s father clicked his tongue. 

”Then what? Does this belong to someone else then? You have a crush or something? Is is another guy?” Nishinoya’s father kept asking. Nishinoya was getting annoyed by him. 

”So what? You got a problem with me carrying a guy’s music sheet?” Nishinoya asked harshly. 

”You brat,” Nishinoya’s father said before punching Nishinoya’s cheek, bruising it. “How dare you speak to me like that.” 

The music sheet was crumbled and then thrown at Nishinoya, who had his hand on his cheek. 

Nishinoya was shocked at what just happened. He would have never expected for his own father to punch him in the face like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m going to be suffering with coming up with chapter titles. rip


End file.
